Avengers Club: House Party
by KyoumouDBZmjj8
Summary: All the characters are kids! Nick Fury has started a club with some of the coolest kids in the neighborhood called the Avengers Club! In this story, it's Fury's birthday and all the Avengers are planning a surprise party for him, but a certain little demi-God with a grudge has other pans for them. Will the Avengers be able stop him and set up the party before Fury finds out?
1. Party Starter

The Avenger Club kids, Bruce, Steve, Thor, Clint, and Natasha were all at Tony's house planning a birthday party for Nick Fury, the leader of their group. They're planning on having the party at Nick's clubhouse. They're trying to devise a way to get Nick to leave his house so they can decorate his clubhouse and get his gifts ready.

"Alright, we've just about got all the decorations and presents ready. All we need now is to get Fury to leave his house so we can get all this stuff over there. You guys got any ideas?" said Steve.

"We could go destroy a playground and get him to check it out." Thor suggested.

"No, he'll know we did that, especially if you and Bruce do that." Natasha said.

"How about we just knock 'im out and lock him in the closet until we're done!" Tony exclaimed.

"What is this I hear about locking Director Fury in a closet?"

They all turn around to see agents Phil Coulson and Maria Hill walking into the room with their own gifts.

"Who invited Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber?" asked Tony.

"For your information, Pepper and Jane let us in." argued Maria.

"Well that was nice." said Thor.

"Nice? We didn't even invite them!"

"You know, we _are _in his club too, right?" said Coulson.

"No, you're his S.H.E.I.D. friends and _I_ didn't invite you."

"Why didn't you invite them?" Steve asked "They're just as qualified to come to this party as Natasha and Clint."

"Ugh, Fine! But you're gonna have to help us set this all up. We're planning on having the party in the clubhouse."

"How're you going to that if it's right next to his house?" Coulson asked.

"We're still working on that!"

"Actually, I think I have a solution to this problem." said Bruce. He looked pretty confident, which is different from his usual nervous, careful self.

* * *

_Later_

"I hate this idea." said Coulson.

"Me too. It's not gonna work for that long." Said Agent Hill.

"Well, until you think of something better, this is all we can do."

They both looked displeased.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. All you two have to do is keep Fury busy while we decorate the clubhouse."

"How're we supposed to do that from his house? He's bound to get suspicious."

"You don't have to keep him in the house. In fact, I'd rather you didn't. We're going to need him as far away as possible. Maybe you guys can take him to the mall or the movies."

"And then for dinner and a long walk on the beach." Tony joked.

"Stop messing around, Stark!"

"Make me, Capsicle!"

"That's enough guys. We don't have time for this." Natasha yelled back.

They finally settled down and moved along with their plan. After Coulson and Hill got Fury out of his house, the rest of the kids started preparing the party.

"Jeez, this is gonna take forever! Why did we bring so much stuff?" Clint whined.

"I dunno. Personally I thought it wasn't enough." Tony said.

"You never think anything is enough." argued Natasha.

"I do too!"

"Says the kid who made over 100 Iron Men because he was 'bored'." Clint replied.

Before Tony could make another sly remark, a boom came from the kitchen.

"What the heck was that?!" Tony exclaimed.

Thor came out of the kitchen looking like he came back from yet another war.

"I am truly sorry, but this strange contraption alarmed me greatly and I attacked it on reflex."

"Jane hasn't taught you how to use the oven yet?" asked Steve.

"Oh, I have," Said Jane as she came out of the kitchen looking battered as well. "but I suck at cooking."

"Whose great idea was it to let those two make the cake?" asked Tony.

"Forget about that. We need to go get some more ingredients for the cake." said Natasha.

"Fine. Natasha, Clint and I will go to the store and get some things for cake. Steve, Bruce and Pepper can stay here and finish setting up the party. Thor and Jane, clean yourselves up and help the others with the party." He thought for a second. "Actually, Thor once you clean yourself up, meet us at the store. We'll need all the help we can get."

Steve sighed. "I guess I'm fine with that. Is everyone else good?"

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay then. Operation: Party Starter is initiated!" Tony exclaimed.

* * *

_Later, At the store_

"Alright, so we need eggs, cake mix, milk, vegetable oil and butter. Anything else we need?" asked Tony.

"Actually, there is." said Natasha as she looked at her phone. "Pepper just texted me and said that they need more napkins, silverware, plates and cups."

"Fantastic." Clint groaned.

"Okay, change of plans. Natasha, you get the napkins, plates and eggs. Clint, you get the cups, silverware and vegetable oil. I'll get the milk, cake mix and butter. We'll meet up at the check-out area."

And with that, they all went their separate ways. Little did the heroes know, they were being watched.


	2. Grocery Fighting

_At the Odinson Household..._

Loki was in his room. He was pretty pissed that Thor had left to go play with his stupid friends and left Loki to be bored at home. He called on a special little sorceress to find out what his brother was up to. Just then, a green-eyed young woman, a few years older than him, with long, blonde, wavy hair in a long, green shirt with black leggings and green flats appeared in his room and sat next to him.

"Welcome back Amora. Did you find anything out?"

"Yes, but I don't think you'll like what you hear."

"Go on."

"Well, they're throwing a party for Nick Fury's birthday."

"Tsk, tsk. And they didn't invite me. I'm going to have to do something about that."

"Seriously Loki? You don't even like Fury. Let alone want to go to any party involving his little Avenger Club kids and your brother."

"Shut up! I'm still mad! Besides, it would be fun to mess with them a bit and maybe even ruin the party."

"Actually, now that you mention it, they split into groups. The Captain, green kid, and Stark's girlfriend are putting decorations up, your brother and his little girl  
toy blew up the birthday cake and are cleaning themselves up. Once they're done, Foster will help the others with decorations while Thor will join Stark, Romanoff and Barton at the store to pick up the stuff for the cake and some other random things."

"Excellent. While they're all spread out, I can call some friends who would love to see this party ruined. Get yourself ready, we're going to the grocery store!"

* * *

_Back at the Store_

Tony was walking down an isle looking for cake mix when suddenly; a random orange ball hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the- Who threw that?"

"Back here, dummy."

Tony turned around to see a boy with a khaki suit, a black polo shirt underneath and black dress shoes. He had blonde-brown hair slicked back and hazel eyes.

Tony's eyes went wide with realization. "Killian? I thought you were grounded!"

"I am, but a friend helped me sneak out of the house. He said if I got rid of you, I could have Pepper all to myself."

"What makes you think I'm gonna just sit back and let you take Pepper away from me?"

"I don't think, I know."

And with that, Aldrich threw another orange bouncy ball at him.

* * *

_Hawkeye_

Clint decided to make a detour to the toy section before he would go get the stuff for the party.

_'You never know when you might need some weaponry. Especially for a special mission like this.'_ He thought.

"Hey! Turn around little birdie. I gotta talk to ya!"

"What did I do now? I wasn't stealing anything!" Clint said as he turned around to see who had the nerve think he was stealing  
something.

"Hey, Barton, long time no see."

It was a brown-eyed boy with black hair wearing a red t-shirt with a white cross that connects at his heart with a little 'x' in the middle of it, a white long sleeve shirt under it, black pants, and red and white sneakers.

"William Cross? But the Avengers and I saw you and your gang get put into Summer school for misbehavior."

"It's Crossfire to you, bud! But you're right, we were and now I'm not."

"How'd you get out?"

"Let's just say, I've got myself a new friend."

_'What's that supposed to mean?'_ Clint wondered.

"Enough talk, let's fight!"

Cross pulled out two Nerf guns and started shooting little targets at Clint. As Clint dodged the targets, he picked some up and started shooting them back at him with his emergency slingshot he always carries.

"Why'd you choose to come here? You could've just gone to the arcade or something."

"I made a deal with the person that broke me out. All I have to do is get rid of you and I can do whatever I want after that."

"Do you really think you can just up and beat me all of a sudden?"

"That's the plan."

Crossfire then ran over to the toy gun area and opened up one of the bigger Nerf boxes. He put in some new targets and started shooting at Clint again.

"What the- you're gonna get us kicked out! Put that gun back!"

"Make me!"

_'I can't believe I'm about to do this…'_

Clint took off running. He had to get Cross away from the toy section and to the silverware. He had a plan, but it was a risky one.

* * *

_Black Widow_

Natasha was in the party section getting party plates. She could've gotten some normal paper plates, but it seemed like a more fun idea to use some decorated plates.

As she was looking at the plates, Enchantress appeared next to her.

"Ack! What the heck are _you _doing here? Shouldn't you be in Asgard or following Loki somewhere like the dog you are?"

"Touchy, touchy Agent Romanoff, aren't _you_ in a bad mood today?" Amora asked slyly.

"What do you want? I'm busy." She paused for a second. "Wait, let me guess, you already know, don't you?"

"You're correct! You definitely are the smart one in the group. You figured it out _waaaay _faster than your little friends will."

"What did you do to Stark and Barton?!" Nat yelled getting frustrated.

"Oh, I didn't do anything to them, trust me. You should be worried about yourself, Agent Romanoff."

The sorceress floated up in the air and started shooting little energy balls at Natasha. Natasha grabbed some plates and threw them at Enchantress, making her lose her concentration and fall over.

"My turn." Natasha said as she ran all the way to the egg section. She didn't have any weapons and the toy section was too far. She'll have to improvise.

Once Enchantress finally caught up to her, Natasha started throwing eggs at sorceress.

"EW! Stop that! That's disgusting, you're getting it all over me!"

Natasha didn't stop though. If anything, she started throwing faster.

"Stop! You're gonna get us in trouble! I can't afford to get caught!"

"Only if you promise to stop messing with us."

"Sorry, I can't promise you anything like that. There's no way those two are gonna stop now. No matter what I tell them."

"Fine then. Have it your way!" Natasha threw the next egg right where no girl wants an egg. In her face.

Amora was pissed. "So, you want to play dirty do you? Here's dirty!"

The sorceress threw a large energy ball at her, knocking her out.

"Stupid mortal."

* * *

_Back at the Clubhouse_

Jane and Thor finally finished cleaning themselves off and were walking back into the clubhouse.

"Hey guys. Sorry we took so long. Thor was having some trouble picking something nice to wear."

Steve walked up to them. "I'm glad you guys are back. We could use the extra help and the other three aren't picking up their phones. I think something's  
wrong."

Thor stepped up. "Then I shall go to their aid!"

Just then, Pepper's phone rang.

"It's Natasha and she wants to do a Face Time chat. Can you answer it for me Steve?"

"Of course," He turned on the camera. "Hello?"

Just then, the demigod they all knew to hate popped up on the screen.

_"Hello, mortal."_

"Loki?!" Thor asked confused. "What are you doing with Miss Romanff's phone? Where is she?"

_"Let's just say…she's taking a looong nap."_

"Where's Clint and Tony?" asked Bruce.

_"They're busy playing with some old friends."_

"Wherever you are holding Miss Romanoff, release her at once!" Thor commanded.

_"No can do, Thor. You're going to have to come get her….after you play with some of my new friends!"_

Just then, a boy with a red skull-shaped mask, a khaki jacket and baggy khaki pants tucked into black boots burst into the clubhouse.

"Red Skull!" Steve yelled angrily.

"In the flesh!" He exclaimed.

As the room suddenly became increasingly colder, a bunch of kids with blue masks that had red eyes on them came running and jumping in every which way.

_"Have fun!"_ Loki said before he shut off his side of the chat.

Bruce sighed "This is gonna be a long day…"


End file.
